<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you sing? by Eagefrien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201191">Do you sing?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien'>Eagefrien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MSA one shots [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystery Skulls Animated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, band au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Lewis sit in Vivi's garage as they wait, and Arthurs put on the spot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur &amp; Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MSA one shots [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do you sing?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by @kanaiekla</p><p>Prompt 13 (Lewthur) “Do you sing? I think you’d sound amazing”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arthurs not sure what he expected when he agreed to join the small band his friends created. Sure, he’d build a sense of belonging, and explore a new hobby to balance out work. Those were a given! Even if… in the end, they were harder to balance and achieve. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Much</span>
  </em>
  <span> harder than he thought… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But at the very least, he knew what he was walking into. For the most part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of his friends (and Mystery, cant leave the old boy out) had excellent singing voices. Arthur has walked in on the two dancing and laughing and singing at the top of their lungs to whatever song or anime intro more times than he could count- and that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> they even got the idea of a band! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, anyone could have seen it from a mile away, and he wasn’t an idiot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only a matter of time before they tried to get him behind the microphone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except the moment was a lot less dramatic and nerve wracking than he built in his head. Instead of a dark room with lights only on a spotlight, it was Vivi’s cluttered garage. Several instruments sat in their cases around them, and despite there being a couch just to Lewis’s left, Arthur was hunched on the amp across from him. Gaze drifting from the polished violin, reflecting the too white light, to Lewis’ fingers idly strumming and tuning it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question hangs in the air. Awaiting a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for one reason or another, Arthur wasn’t sure if he wanted to share it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I sing…?” He parrots, fidgeting with his thumbs, and Avoiding Lewis’s content smile that locks him in place. Shrugging, Arthur meets his eyes, “I mean.. You’ve heard me sing. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not great.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis snorts and places the violin beside him, leaning over the armchair- unaware of how loud Arthurs heart beat is in his chest because of it, “I wouldn’t say that… I think you have an excellent voice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psh! The only times you even hear it is when i’m showering.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when you drive,” Lewis points out, his cheek in his palm, “And when you think you’re alone in the shop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crossing his arms, Arthur leans back, ignoring the creak of the amp, “Doesn’t count. I’m an entirely different person when working.” He says quickly, imitating a pretentious noble who did </span>
  <em>
    <span>no such thing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It breaks when he’s jabbed in the side, yelping. Arthur smacks at him angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Lewis dodges his swatting hand, eyes crinkling as he grins even more as he grabs Arthur’s hand and holds it, “I guess I’ll just have to videotape your body double when he belts out Bohemian Rhapsody!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>